


Sunshine for light

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Rhymes, happiness, look out a window, positivity, sunshine is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Okay, so, the people I know irl were complaining that all my poems are too dark, so I wrote this to shut them up :)
Series: Poems [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 2





	Sunshine for light

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, the people I know irl were complaining that all my poems are too dark, so I wrote this to shut them up :)

Sunshine for light  
Siblings to fight  
Good food is to bite  
And stars are for night

  
Gardens for seeds  
Books are to read  
Dogs are to tug leads  
And fish are to feed

Walks on the coast  
Toaster to toast  
Family to boast  
And Sunday's for roast

Warm is the home  
Life is to roam  
Hot choc'late for foam  
And learn from old tomes

Friends are for trust  
Wind is to gust  
Warm pies with a crust  
And attics for dust

Toys are for fluff  
In play, shoes scuff  
Arguments to huff  
And jokes make you chuff

Sunshine for light  
Friends are for trust  
Dogs are to tug leads  
And stars are for night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my attempt at cheerful poetry :)  
> ~Leaf


End file.
